


I Don't Like It When You're Sad

by Emamistygirl



Category: The Creatures
Genre: M/M, The Creatures - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, YouTubers - Freeform, the creature hub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamistygirl/pseuds/Emamistygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Sly and Seamus stream, Sly realizes how much he loves Seamus. Can he get Seamus to notice him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It When You're Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction I ever wrote. I've gotten some good feedback on Wattpad for it, but I would like to see how you guys feel about it! Before anyone asks, it is a one shot. No need to worry though, because there will be more to come, as I'm going to be posting on here more often. Thanks for checking this out, guys!

"Thanks for joining us, guys! We’ll see you next Sunday!" Sly smiled and waved into the camera. He stopped the stream, closed down the browser, and moved his chair away from the desk, taking a deep breath. He glanced at Seamus, who was leaning back in his chair like he usually does after a stream.

"God. That game was so bullshit. Like whoever made it has some serious issues," Seamus said, sighing in frustration .

"That’s cause you couldn’t win," Sly replied playfully.

Seamus looked at Sly, giving him the evil eye. “You couldn’t beat it either. You know damn well that game is rigged.”

Sly laughed. “Hence the name ‘Unfair Mario’.” 

"Shut up. I don’t understand how you’re so happy after playing a game like that."

Sly never stopped smiling when he was around Seamus. Just being in Seamus’ presence made him the happiest guy alive. He’d go to sleep, hoping one day Seamus would come to his senses and notice him for once. Sly looked at Seamus, thinking to himself. _You're so perfect. You make me happy. Don't you realize that? I don't want you to change like everybody else does. I love your quiet self, your sarcastic comments, your blonde messy hair, everything. You’re just amazing._

"Hello? Earth to Eddie?" Seamus waved his hand in front of Sly’s face until it broke his trance. 

"Huh?"

"Dude, you were just staring at me. It’s fucking weird. You feeling okay?" Seamus asked in a concerned tone. 

A frown appeared on Sly’s face. It bothered him to see Seamus only acting like a friend to him. He knew for a fact that Seamus really could give a shit less about his feelings, but good friends ask what’s wrong anyway, and that hurt Sly so much. Just being in the same room as Seamus and not being able to kiss him or hold his hand drove Sly nuts. That question made his head spin, because if Seamus knew what was really going through Sly’s mind, well, that might break the friendship that Sly cherished. After moments of silence, Sly finally spoke.

"Have you ever loved somebody that was close to you?" 

Seamus was quiet. He didn’t know what to think. “Uhm,” he paused, figuring out what to say. “N-no, not me personally. But, is that what’s been bothering you?”

Sly never said another word after that. If anything else was said, Seamus would surely know his secret, and that could ruin the little that they have, and that’s the last thing Sly wanted. They both just sat there, in silence, until the opening of the door was heard, and made the guys turn in their chairs.

James came into the room with Aleks following behind him. They stood there awkwardly, feeling the tension in the room. Still, James looked happy, and soon, broke the silence. “Are you guys finished up in here?”

"Yeah, pretty much. Just have to shut down the computers," Seamus said.

"Well, Aleks and I are going out to eat and wanted to know if you two want to join?" 

Sly gave Seamus a look and saw him nod. “Sure,” he replied. “Let us get everything situated and we’ll be out.”

James and Aleks glanced at each other, smiling from ear to ear. “Great! We’ll be in the break room waiting!” With that, the two shuffled off into the hallway, leaving Seamus and Sly alone again. 

Sly turned off his computer and got up from his chair. “I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting, huh?” he said, ruffling his hair. 

"I guess so." Seamus did the same as Sly and got up from his chair. He watched Sly go for the door, and walked forward towards him, laying a hand on Sly’s shoulder. He rested his hand there for a minute, then said started to speak in a quiet voice. "What did you mean earlier, you know, before Aleks and James came in here? I’m curious."

Sly cracked a smile that left his face as soon as it came. “It’s nothing.” He nudged Seamus’ hand off his shoulder, and continued to proceed to the door.

"Sly." Seamus said, standing right behind Sly.

Sly stopped. He had his hand on the doorknob, but heard the soft voice that came from Seamus, a voice nobody had ever heard before. He turned to face Seamus, but in that moment, Seamus grabbed Sly’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Time seemed to slow down as they both stood there, lips locked. 

Seamus was the first to pull away, a smile across his face. “I don’t like it when you're sad. I really don’t,” he said, the soft voice coming through again. 

Sly just stared at Seamus in shock. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, nor can he believe Seamus let it happen. Sly didn’t speak, but just slumped over like a love-struck fool. The small smile never left his face. 

"Okay, that’s enough. You look so dumb. Let’s just fucking go." Seamus pushed Sly to the side gently and opened the door. Before walking down the hall, he turned his head to Sly, "And don’t fucking mention this to anyone."

Seamus walked out of sight. Sly looked around the room, wishing Seamus never pulled away from him. Wishing Seamus just stayed with him, looking into his eyes, and telling him how much he really loved Sly. But, he was caught in middle of thinking if that was a pity kiss, or a kiss that was really filled with the love he had just experienced. He didn’t know what this meant for their relationship, but he wasn’t complaining. 

"You coming or what?" Seamus’ voice rang out through the hallway. 

"Yeah!" Sly yelled back, coming back to his senses. He straightened up, and walked out of the room with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
